Angel Of The Death
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Yeri bersama Sehun menjalani hari pernikahan mereka penuh dengan cinta serta kebahagiaan, namun siapa yang dapat menyangka kalau semuanya berubah? Siapa dapat menerka kalau kebahagiaan tidak lagi sama! Berawal dari kebaikkan tidak akan ada yang dapat mencegah jika berakhir menjadi keburukkan! HunHan/Yaoi/M/OS/RnR (event 520 YAOI HUNHAN FANFICTION)
**Baby Aery HHS**

 **-520 YAOI HUNHAN FANFICTION-**

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun.

Rate : M.

Genre : Psychopath, Killer, Romance.

Length : Oneshot.

Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy, Typo, Dirty talk, Mature contact.

PS : FF ini dikususkan untuk mengikuti event yang Ka Ambar dan kawan-kawannya buat, jadi tolong beri dukungan kalian dengan cara RnR. Ide FF ini sepenuhnya milik saya, jadi kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Happy reading^^

.

.

.

 **Angel of the death**

.

.

.

Dia pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun.. dia memiliki wajah oval yang dianugerahi ketampanan bak pangeran yang datang dari negeri dongeng. Dia bernama Oh Sehun, dia seorang pemuda yang menjalani hidupnya penuh kesederhanaan karena ia lahir bukan dari kalangan kerajaan pemilik harta karun berupa emas batangan. Oh Sehun adalah typical pria baik, pintar, bertanggung jawab juga penuh kesopanan.. dia sangat banyak dikagumi oleh seluruh orang yang mengenal dirinya, tak terelakkan pula seorang wanita bernama Kim Yeri jatuh berlutut mengemis cinta Sehun.

Tapi bak gayung bersambut, mungkin Yeri adalah wanita terberuntung dari semua wanita yang jatuh hati kepada Sehun, karena hanya kepada Yeri lah Sehun memberikan cintanya.. bukan tanpa alasan Sehun mencintai Yeri, Yeri adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki sejuta pesona malaikatnya. Tidak hanya cantik Yeri pun mempunyai hati jernih, sejernih air hujan yang jatuh dari atas langait, sehingga hanya pria bodoh yang akan dengan gilanya mencampakkan Yeri.

Sehun mencintai Yeri dan Yeri mencintai Sehun, jadi apa yang kurang di sini? Tidak ada! Karena itu lah sebuah pernikahan terhelat demi bisa merajut tali pernikahan yang sudah mereka genggam.

Hari manis penuh cinta itu pun mulai terjalin secara menyenangkan.. Yeri akan selalu menyambut kedatangan Sehun sepulang dari kantor dengan pelukkan hangat, dan Sehun pun tidak pernah melewatkan moment untuk membubuhkan ciuman di kening Yeri setiap harinya.. bohong memang jika tidak ada masalah yang menyelinap seperti tikus dalam rumah tangga mereka, namun karena sama-sama memiliki pemikiran matang juga dewasa, mereka seperti mampu melewati itu semua.. bahkan buah dari jalan pemikiran mereka yang ada di satu arah mampu menghasilkan bisnis dalam rumah tangga mereka.

Bisnis yang mereka bangun bukan bisnis besar.. hanya sebuah kedai makan yang bertempat di lantai dasar rumah yang telah mereka sulap menyerupai restoran pada umumnya. Menu yang mereka tawarkan pun bukan makanan berharga ratusan won, menu di sini hanya makanan rumahan biasa, tapi mereka sangat besyukur karena mendapatkan respon baik dari para pengunjung.

Hari-hari menjadi kian mereka syukuri, karena Tuhan seperti tidak berhenti melimpahi mereka dengan kebahagiaan. Sampai tak terasa usia penikahan pun sudah menginjak dua tahun.. walaupun belum ada tangis bayi yang memecah keheningan malam mereka tapi Sehun dan Yeri tetap menjalaninya dengan senang hati.

Namun kehidupan bukan seperti pohon yang hanya berdiri di satu tempat.. bagai jarum jam yang terus berputar, demikian pula dengan kehidupan Sehun yang selalu berjalan.. semuanya Sehun rasakan baik-baik saja, tapi itu sebelum Yeri datang membawa sesosok laki-laki mungil berambut coklat yang dirupai wajah cantik, penuh kepolosan serta menakjubkan.

Laki-laki itu bernama Luhan.. laki-laki yang membuat hati Sehun berdebar kala melihat pancaran mata teduhnya, laki-laki yang membuat Sehun berhenti bernapas saat melihat senyuman tipisnya dan laki-laki yang tidak hanya membuat Sehun masuk dalam kalangan PRIA BODOH YANG GILA KARENA SUDAH MENCAMPAKKAN YERI, tapi juga laki-laki yang sudah membelokkan kodratnya sebagai seorang manusia.

.

.

.

Story begins!

.

.

.

"Luhan.."

"Ya?"

Yeri tersenyum begitu ia menemukan Luhan berada di dapur sedang memasak. Luhan adalah salah satu pegawai di kedai miliknya sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan tidak hanya itu Luhan pun memiliki kamarnya sendiri di kediaman Yeri karena saat mereka bertemu Luhan dalam keadaan menyedihkan di jalanan tanpa tempat tinggal atau keluarga, sehingga hati jernih milik Yeri merasa tergugah untuk membantu.

Berniat hanya memberi tumpangan beberapa hari, tapi saat melihat Luhan begitu pandai, gesit, pintar, sopan serta baik, Yeri memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan Luhan sebagai pegawai tetap di Kedainya. Tentu keputusan itu pun Yeri bincangkan dengan Sehun yang langsung mengangguki permintaan Yeri.

"Bisakah kau membeli ini?" Satu lembar memo kecil Yeri sodorkan.

Dengan senyuman manis, Luhan menerimanya dibarengi anggukan. "Tentu."

"Terima kasih.."

Kedua tangannya Luhan cuci menggunakan sabun terlebih dahulu, sebelum langkahnya tersusun meninggalkan daging yang tergeletak di atas meja masak.

Bungkukkan-bungkukkan kecil mengiringi setiap langkah kaki Luhan, karena kedai Yeri terlihat ramai jika di jam siang seperti sekarang. Pintu utama kedai yang terbuat dari kaca itu Luhan tutup dan seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang terikat pada besi pendek menyapa kemunculan Luhan dengan lolongan nyaringnya.

Sedikit merunduk, Luhan mengusap kapala anjing menggemaskan itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Ssssttt kecilkan suaramu, Vivi." Berujar palan sembari terus menenangkan gonggongan Vivi.

Beberapa orang tersenyum melihat hal itu. Bagaimana cara Luhan mendiamkan lolongan Vivi, juga senyuman manis yang tersirat seperti mampu membuat mereka buta penuh keterpesonaan. Tidak salah jika Luhan selalu dieluh-eluhkan, karena memang dia sangat menyilaukan bagai sebongkah diamond yang bersinar terang dalam kegelapan.

Begitupula dengan apa yang terjadi pada Oh Sehun, yang secara tidak sengaja menangkap kejadian itu dari balik jendela kaca. Mata Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip seperti terhipnotis agar tidak lepas mengekori tubuh mungil itu sampai benar-benar hilang di belokkan jalan.

Sehun tau jika ini tidak benar, namun Sehun merasa semakin menyerah untuk meredam debaran jantungnya yang menggila tanpa alasan jika menatap Luhan. Jiwanya seperti menginginkan Luhan, raganya mengharapkan Luhan dan hatinya memanggil Luhan hingga Sehun selalu merasa bodoh seorang diri. Sehun tidak memungkiri kalau ia menyukai Luhan entah sejak kapan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain menahan karena ia sadar betul akan keberadaan Yeri yang tidak mungkin sanggup ia lepaskan.

.

.

Suara kucuran air yang perlahan memenuhi cangkir berwarna putih itu menggema, mengisi ruangan dapur yang sudah kosong dalam keadaan rapi. Aroma khas kopi takkala menguar saat Sehun mengaduk air hitam pekat itu menggunakan sendok kecil yang kemudian ia taruh di tempat pencucian piring.

Malam ini ada pekerjaan kantor yang harus Sehun selesaikan, hingga mau atau tidak begadang menjadi pilihan wajib bagi Sehun. Kaki panjangnya tertuju pada ruangan kerja yang terletak di sisi kiri –tepat berada tak jauh dari anak tangga-, namun langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat kemunculan Luhan dari lantai dasar.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Mencari udara segar.. di sini terlalu membosankan dan aku hanya merasa kesepian, jadi aku memutuskan keluar untuk mencari udara segar."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Itu apa?"

Luhan mengangkat kantung pelastik yang Sehun tunjuk. "Ini daging.. aku membelinya diperjalanan pulang."

"Baiklah.. masuk ke kamarmu dan istirahat."

"Tapi aku tidak lelah.." Luhan mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Sehun. "Bolehkah aku menemanimu di dalam?"

Bingung.. itu adalah hal pertama yang menyinggahi otak Sehun saat di hadapkan pada hatimu yang berteriak untuk menjawab **iya** dan pada logikamu yang mendesak untuk menjawab **tidak**.

"Boleh, ya?"

Sial! Tapi Sehun sangat lemah jika Luhan sudah menunjukkan wajah memohonnya. Sedikit canggung Sehun berdehem dan mengangguki permintaan Luhan. Toh Yeri sudah tidur dan tidak mungkin pula Yeri curiga atau cemburu kepada Luhan, kan? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti berlebihan di sini.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan senang. "Aku akan menaruh dagingnya di kulkas." Berlari gesit meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum seorang diri.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan Luhan, dan kini mereka berada di satu sofa dengan menjadikan leptop sebagai fokus utama. Luhan yang memang memiliki otak pintar sedikit paham pada pekerjaan yang harus Sehun selesaikan, sehingga keduanya larut dalam obrolan yang dibumbui gurauan.

Tidak ada kata mengantuk terucap dari belah bibir mereka, rasa lelah bahkan seperti jauh dari jangkauan. Keduanya terlalu tenggelam dalam suasana hangat sehingga saat jam sudah berdenting menunjukkan pukul dua belas dini hari, mereka masih hayut dalam canda tawa.

"Itu lucu, Sehun."

"Seperti itulah.." Kedikkan bahu Sehun tunjukkan, kemudian ia meneguk sedikit kopi hitam buatannya. "Kau tidak mengantuk?"

Gelengan adalah jawaban dari Luhan. "Aku terbiasa tidur malam."

"Tapi kau harus beristirahat. Besok kau harus bekerja di kedai."

Sedikit tersenyum, Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, sebelum wajah cantik Luhan tertunduk dengan jari bertaut satu sama lain. "Sehun.."

"Ya?" Mengerti kalau mungkin ada yang ingin Luhan sampaikan, Sehun hanya diam menunggu Luhan mengutarakan kalimat yang masih terpendam itu.

Suasana bagai menjadi sunyi, hanya detik jam yang bersuara untuk menandakan ada kehidupan di sana. Entah apa yang sedang Luhan rangkai di otaknya tapi Sehun merasa gemas sekarang. "Katakan saja, Lu."

Kepala Luhan kembali mendongak, sebelum satu napas Luhan keluarkan dengan pandangan terpancar serius menatap kepada Sehun."Sehun.." Satu usapan lembut Luhan berikan di pipi Sehun tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Aku tau ini bukan sesuatu yang benar, aku tau ini sesuatu yang salah.. aku mungkin akan mati dalam kubangan neraka jika mengucapkan ini, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya." Sedikit jeda Luhan ambil. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." Sebelum semuanya Luhan utarakan hingga membuat Sehun mematung beberapa detik.

Keterdiaman mengisi ruangan itu. Sehun tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya dan Luhan larut dalam menantikan jawaban Sehun. Di bawah kesadarannya Sehun bahkan masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang Luhan utarakan, dan mungkin fokus Sehun buyar karena ia sangat tidak mempercayai pendengarannya tentang Luhan yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintai dirinya. Ini mimpi! Ini mustahil, kan? Lalu apa yang mulut sialan ini harus ucapkan untuk menjawab? Sehun merasa dilemma sekarang.

Paras cantik Luhan tertunduk lesu dengan guratan kesedihan yang kentara karena mendapati Sehun hanya terdiam. Merasa kehilangan harapan, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. "Lupakan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi.. aku tau kau hanya mencintai Yeri dan bodohnya aku yang sudah diberi tumpangan hidup tapi justru mencintai majikanku sendiri." Suara lirih Luhan terdengar sampai menyapa kesadaran Sehun.

Saat melihat Luhan hampir pergi, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan menoleh penuh tanya kepada dirinya. Ini adalah kesempatan yang Tuhan beri, jika ia melewatkan ini mungkin cintanya kepada Luhan hanya akan terpendam menyedihkan sampai mati.

Sehun paham kalau ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya bukan sekedar sebuah jawaban tetapi juga penentu untuk jalan kehidupan selanjutnya. Jika harus ada yang berdosa di sini itu bukan Luhan, melainkan dirinya karena Sehun memilih keputusan untuk memulai.

Memulai hal baru dalam kehidupannya. "Aku pun mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun berdiri dari sofa. Secara lembut tangan Luhan ia raih dan Sehun balut penuh kehangan cinta yang coba ia salurkan di sana. "Aku pun sudah lama memiliki perasaan itu untuk dirimu." Mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini sudah semampunya ia coba tahan tanpa keraguan. "Tapi kau tau kalau aku memiliki Yeri.. jadi, apa kau bisa menerimanya?"

Seulas senyuman Luhan tersemat pendek, kepalanya jatuh mengangguk hingga membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat itu. Tubuh mungil yang selama ini Sehun inginkan, ia raih dalam pelukkan serta usapan lembut di punggung sempit Luhan.

Ini melegakan, rasanya seperti dapat bernafas kembali setelah berbulan-bulan terkurung dalam jeruji besi kasat mata. Hatinya pun Sehun rasakan ringan, seringan bunga dandelion yang tertiup terbawa hembusan angin, walau tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ada sebongkah hal lain yang mengganjal, yaitu perasaan bersalahnya kepada Yeri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Namun mendengar bisikkan penuh kelembutan itu seperti sanggup membutakan akal pikiran Sehun, sehingga keputusan yang telah ia ambil terasa menjadi benar sepenuhnya, karena ia pun sama mencintai Luhan.

Keduanya saling mengeratkan diri dalam pelukkan. Sesekali Sehun menciumi wajah Luhan, namun Sehun melewatkan senyuman miring penuh kemenangan yang tersampir tiga detik di bibir ranum kekasih simpanannya.

.

.

Dan sejak malam itu mereka mulai merajut hubungan gelap di dalam kediaman yang Yeri sebut seperti surga.. Jika ada kesempatan, keduanya akan manfaatkan secara baik untuk bisa saling bertukar kehangatan. Tidak jarang pula Sehun membohongi Yeri dengan menjadikan tugas kantor sebagai alasan agar dapat menemani Luhan tidur atau menggagahi Luhan sampai lemas tidak berkutik di bawahnya.

Semuanya menjadi semakin liar, cinta Sehun untuk Luhan semakin menggunung, Sehun bertambah parah tergila-gila kepada Luhan, dan tahap itu sampai pada titik Sehun tidak berminat menyentuh sejengkal tubuh Yeri. Bercinta bersama Luhan terasa memiliki sensasi kenikmatan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan bersama Yeri, dan Yeri bukan manusia bodoh untuk tidak merasakan jika ada yang berubah dari suaminya.

.

.

Di jam delapan malam seusai makan malamnya, Yeri keluar dari dalam kamar, hanya berniat untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun. Langkahnya tertuju untuk berjalan ke lantai dasar saat sayup-sayup suara tawa ia dengar, dan pandangan Yeri menangkap sosok suaminya di sana yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama Luhan.

Kening Yeri berkerut tanpa bisa dicegah ketika matanya disuguhkan adegan bak drama dari Sehun juga Luhan. Hatinya menjerit tidak suka dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan kepada Luhan. Walau mereka berjenis kelamin sama tapi bukan berarti normal kan untuk satu pria mengusap kepala pria lain? Dan itu yang Yeri lihat.

"Sehun.."

Kepala Sehun tertoleh kepada Yeri dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut. Secara cepat, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Yeri meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk disalah satu kursi kedai.

"Kau belum tidur?" Pertanyaan bodoh! Sehun merutuki dirinya sekarang.

"Belum.. aku menunggumu di kamar."

"Maaf, aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Luhan. Sekarang, ayo kita ke kamar."

Yeri tidak langsung mengikuti Sehun untuk menuju lantai dua. Matanya memincing karena merasakan gelagat aneh dari suaminya. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, tapi Yeri tidak dapat menerka alasan apa yang membuat Sehun berubah. Apa mungkin Luhan? Pandangan Yeri berbalik kepada Luhan yang segera membungkuk kepada dirinya, dan dalam sekejap Yeri memusnahkan perasangka buruknya terhadap Luhan. Tidak mungkin Sehun berselingkuh dengan Luhan! Suaminya normal juga tidak mungkin manusia seperti Luhan tega menusuk dari belakang. Itu hanya pemikiran bodoh Kim Yeri!

Hembusan napas Yeri keluarkan untuk meredam hatinya yang berdentum gelisah, kemudian kaki berbalut sandal rumahnya Yeri bawa untuk menyusul Sehun.

.

.

"Malam ini temani aku.."

"Tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. "

Yeri mendesah malas saat lagi-lagi Sehun mengucapkan kata yang sama. Yeri mulai berpikir dengan hal apa yang Sehun kerjakan setiap malam sampai membuatnya tidak bisa menemani istrinya tidur bersama. Ini bukan hal baru memang, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi menjengkelkan jika setiap malam Sehun habiskan di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Setiap malam aku tidur sendiri, kau bahkan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku, Sehun."

Sehun terdiam bagai seorang pencuri yang disodorkan barang hasil curiannya. Ia memang tidak pernah lagi menemani Yeri dan Sehun baru menyadari hal itu, bahkan Sehun juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya mereka bersetubuh. Luhan sudah terlalu banyak membuatnya melupakan keberadaan Yeri. Merasa tidak ingin membuat Yeri curiga, Sehun menyerah untuk malam ini pada keadaan. "Baiklah.. aku akan menemanimu."

Merasa senang, Yeri dengan cepat berhambur dalam pelukkan Sehun. Ini yang ia nantikan, karena Yeri sudah sangat merindukan Sehun.

.

.

Pagi di hari kedelapan belas musim panas tahun ini tiba. Suara alarm memecah keheningan di dalam kamar Yeri yang mulai menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang. Mata itu perlahan terbuka sebelum jatuh bergulir kepada Sehun yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi, dan ia harus mulai menyiapkan kebutuhan kedai untuk hari ini.

Rambut panjang itu Yeri ikat diiringi langkah kakinya yang keluar dari kamar. Tujuan utamanya adalah dapur, namun Yeri dibuat hampir menjerit saat melihat Luhan tengah memotong-motong seekor kelinci di atas meja masak. "Luhan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kelopak mata Yeri melebar tegang. Tatapannya tidak bisa berpaling dari pisau berlumuran darah yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan.

"Oh, ini? Kau tidak usah takut." Luhan menunjukkan senyuman tenangnya dan kembali memotong kecil-kecil kaki kelinci yang sukses membuat Yeri bergidik ngeri. "Ada seorang pembeli yang kemarin meminta untuk dibuatkan sup dari daging kelinci, jadi aku sadang mengerjakan pesanannya sekarang."

"Tapi kenapa tidak membeli daging yang sudah diolah saja?"

"Ini kelinci pemberian dari dirinya.. aku pun tidak tega tapi tidak mungkin jika aku mengecewakan pelanggan."

"Baiklah.. tapi perlakukan kelinci itu dengan baik. Jangan memotongnya secara kasar, Lu."

"Aku tidak ahli dalam memotong.. maaf jika kau sempat terkejut."

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku akan ke kamar mandi." Yeri melangkah menuju kamar mandi dapur untuk mencuci wajah.

Dia meninggalkan Luhan yeng terekehan seorang diri. Kekehan itu bukan kekehan yang terdengar lucu karena sesuatu yang konyol tapi kekehan itu lebih mengarah pada ejekkan. "Manusia bodoh." Kelinci yang sudah tidak memiliki kaki itu Luhan angkat hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya, matanya terus memandangi kelinci malang yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Dirinya menimbang-nimbang, jika bagaian mana lagi yang harus ia potong?

.

.

Kedai hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada segelintir orang yang duduk berkutat dengan ponsel atau temannya sembari menunggu hidangan yang memang Yeri masak sendiri datang untuk disajikan. Sangat tenang, bahkan para pelayan atau asisten Yeri yang menjabat sebagai kepala Koki tidak disibukan sama sekali oleh tugas mereka saat ini, tapi ada satu sosok yang hilang.

Luhan.. kemana Luhan?

Kening Sehun berkerut saat menyadari itu. Kebetulan ini hari minggu dan ia memiliki liburnya setiap hari minggu. Mata Sehun melirik sekilas kepada Yeri, hanya memastikan kalau istrinya masih sibuk di dapur kedai, setelahnya Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk mencari Luhan.

Pintu kamar Luhan adalah yang pertama kali Sehun tuju, tapi tidak ada Luhan di dalam. Langkahnya kembali berlanjut dan tujuan kedua Sehun adalah dapur utama. Sesuai tebakkannya Luhan ada di sana.

"Sedang apa?"

Luhan segera berbalik badan saat merasakan pelukkan dari belakang. Matanya melirik resah sebelum pandangannya ia arahkan kepada Sehun. "Jangan seperti ini, Sehun. bagaimana jika Yeri melihat?"

"Dia sibuk di dapur kedai."

"Aku hanya takut.."

"Baiklah.. jika tidak mau di sini, ayo ikut aku." Tangan lelaki mungilnya Sehun genggam dan ia tuntun untuk memasuki kamar mandi dapur.

Setelah pintunya ia tutup, Sehun memojokkan Luhan pada dinding dingin kamar mandi. Seulas senyuman keduanya ukir penuh ketenangan, merasa bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu waktu jika mereka sudah berdua seperti sekarang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu."

"Kau tidak datang ke kamarku tadi malam."

"Yeri benar-benar tidak bisa aku tinggal semalam.. maafkan aku, heemmm?"

"Dia pengganggu."

Sehen tertawa kecil saat melihat Luhan merengut bagai seekor hamster menggemaskan. Hidung mancung kekasihnya Sehun ciumi dan itu membuat Luhan tertawa geli.

"Dia memang pengganggu.."

Pengganggu harus dimusnahkan, Sehun..

"Ayo bercinta." Luhan mengkalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, tatapannya terpancar menggoda seperti mampu menjerat Sehun untuk gagal menolak ajakkannya.

"Disini?" Dan memang, Sehun tidak akan pernah mampu menolak Luhan.

"Disini.." Luhan tersenyum tipis dan tanpa ragu menarik kerah kemeja Sehun untuk dapat ia raih bibir tipis prianya.

Pagutan itu terjalin semakin dalam, semakin kuat dan semakin panas. Lidah saling berbelit dengan tangan mulai meraba tubuh satu sama lain. Jemari lentik Luhan merambat, membuka kancing kemeja Sehun tidak sabaran, setelah kemudian terpampang tubuh mengagumkan prianya, telapak tangannya Luhan bawa untuk mengusap lembut dada Sehun dan bermain pada nipple kecoklatan milik Sehun.

Hal sekecil itu yang Luhan lakukan, namun dapat memberi efek tak terkira kepada Sehun. Terdengar nafas Sehun sudah sangat berat dan matanya dikabuti nafsu tak terelakkan. "Buka celanamu, Lu."

Tidak membantah Luhan menurunkan celana sekaligus dalamannya sampai batas mata kaki. Merasa hasrat sudah tidak lagi bisa terbendung karena terlalu menginginkan Luhan, Sehun tanpa perhitungan memutar tubuh Luhan sampai dada Luhan beradu dengan tembok dan ia mulai menggagahi Luhan dari belakang.

Penis itu tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam hole Luhan, sembari menunggu sejenak untuk memberi Luhan waktu meredam sakitnya, Sehun menarik ke atas kaos yang Luhan kenakan hingga terlepas. Bibirnya Sehun mainkan untuk menelusuri setiap jengkal kulit mulus Luhan, tidak luput pula kiss mark Sehun ciptakan hingga membuat desahan Luhan perpadu dengan suara penisnya yang mulai bergerak di bawah sana.

Hujaman itu semakin kuat, semakin dalam disetiap detik yang bertambah. Kenikmatan sekarang tidak hanya menjadi milik Sehun tapi Luhan pun merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga pada sekujur tubuhnya yang Sehun puaskan secara berbarengan.

Bagaimana bibir Sehun memagut bibirnya, bagaimana satu tangan Sehun mengkocok penis kecilnya serta bermain pada nipple kemerahannya seperti mampu membuat Luhan melayang menembus langit tertinggi dimana para dewa tinggal dalam istananya. Sehun sangat menakjubkan dan Luhan selalu menginginkan lebih jika Sehun sudah berada di dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimuh, Sehuunnn.." Susah payah Luhan mengucapkan itu disela desahannya yang merdu. "Kau aaaahhhh.. hanya milikkuh."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu. Kepala Luhan kembali Sehun arahkan untuk menoleh kebelakang dan ciumannya kembali ia sambung.

"Sehun.."

Sedikit tersentak, Sehun melepas pagutannya pada bibir Luhan namun gerakannya di bawah sana tetap berlanjut walaupun hatinya berdebar tidak karuan saat mendengar suara Yeri dari luar pintu. Knop pintu Sehun lihat berputar-putar, menggambarkan kalau Yeri sedang berusaha untuk membuka, untungnya Sehun tidak lupa mengkunci pintunya saat ia masuk.

"Sehun, kau ada di dalam?"

"Ahh." Desahan Luhan terputus karena Sehun segera membekap mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

Tapi memang sial, Luhan justru mengkulum jarinya dengan gaya sensual. Susah payah Sehun mencoba mengkontrol dirinya agar tidak menggeram sekarang. "Yaaahh aku di dalam."

Kening Yeri berkerut saat mendengar suara serak Sehun. Suara ini bukan suara asing baginya, suara ini adalah suara Sehun jika mereka sedang bercinta. "Kau kenapa, Sehun?"

"Hanya bermain.. aku tidak bisa menahannya dan aku tidak mungkin menyeretmu ke kamar sekarang."

Yeri terkekeh kecil, dia paham dengan arti bermain yang Sehun katakan. Sedikit menggeleng Yeri menjauh dari pintu untuk membiarkan Sehun puas bermain bersama tangannya sendiri. Yeri tidak berpikir jika mungkin ada tangan orang lain yang memuaskan penis suaminya di dalam sana.

.

.

Rapi menggunakan celana jeans panjang, kaos pendek yang dipadu coat, Luhan keluar dari kamar tepat pukul delapan malam. Langkahnya teratur menuruni tangga, namun dianak tangga terakhir langkah Luhan terhenti saat melihat Yeri dan Sehun sedang berciuman tak jauh di depan sana.

Tatapan Luhan datar, menelisik bagaimana pagutan itu terjalin cukup lama. Mata mereka saling terpejam dengan lumatan bergantian pada bibir masing-masing. Diam-diam tangan Luhan terkepal saat menyaksikan itu. Ia tidak rela jika Sehun disentuh atau menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya!

"Luhan.."

Tangan terkepal itu terurai, senyuman manis Luhan tampilkan seperti biasanya kepada Yeri yang baru menyadari kedatangannya. Perlahan Luhan merangkai langkahnya kembali dan berhenti tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun yang lengannya digelayuti Yeri secara menjijikan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Tatapan Luhan bergulir kepada Sehun setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Yeri. Sangat terlihat jika Sehun tengah menegang di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Kau baru pulang dari kantor?"

"Hemm.. Sehun baru pulang dari kantor." Bukan Sehun, tapi Yeri yang menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Luhan ajukan untuk Sehun. "Ayo kita masuk. Luhan, kami ke atas ya.." Tidak lagi menghiraukan Luhan, Yeri membawa Sehun untuk menaiki lantai dua.

Decihan penuh kebencian dari Luhan terdengar, sebelum ia keluar dan kembali kemunculannya disambut gonggongan nyaring milik Vivi hingga mengundang seulas senyuman tipis tersemat di bibir milik Luhan. "Kau ingin aku melepaskan tali ini?"

Vivi yang memang pada dasarnya hanya seekor anjing hanya dapat menjawab dengan gonggongan kecil yang mungkin bisa membuat seseorang gemas jika melihatnya.

Tali yang terikat pada besi dingin itu Luhan lepaskan, sampai Vivi segera bergerak lincah di tempatnya. Jika Vivi manusia mungkin ia akan berucap terima kasih kepada Luhan karena sudah melepaskan dirinya. Tapi Vivi yang malang, senyuman Luhan bukan sebuah arti kebaikkan. Pertamakalinya kau terlepas tapi kau harus berada dalam pelukkan seorang Luhan.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sehun akan pergi untuk bekerja. Kepergiannya selalu dilepas Yeri sampai depan pintu utama, namun belum juga kakinya meninggalkan pelataran rumah, Sehun harus dikejutkan pada keadaan Vivi yang mengenaskan.

"Vivi!" Mata Sehun terpancar tidak menyangka.

Seingatnya Vivi masih dalam keadaan baik tadi malam, tapi apa yang terjadi sampai Vivi tergeletak dengan kondisi kepala pecah berserakan seperti sekarang?

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Mendengar seruan Sehun membuat Yeri ikut keluar dan reaksinya sama seperti apa yang Sehun tunjukkan. "Vivi! Astaga, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Yeri memandang ngeri pada tubuh tanpa kepala Vivi juga darah serta pecahan kepala yang berserakan, sampai Yeri harus menutup mulutnya demi menahan agar tidak memuntahkan sarapan yang baru dimakannya.

Bau anyir ini sungguh memualkan!

"Aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin ada mobil yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya tadi malam." Itu hanya sekelebat tebakkan Sehun semata.

Mereka hanya tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata merah yang memperhatian dari kejauhan dengan seulas senyuman mengerikan.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Vivi yang ada dalam pelukkan Luhan terus mengendus leher Luhan. Sesekali Vivi mencoba ingin melompat dari gendongan Luhan tapi Luhan yang tengah membawanya entah kemana, terlalu kecang memeluk tubuh kecil Vivi.

Langkah Luhan sampai pada sebuah rumah yang terlihat cukup layak dihuni walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Pintu bercatkan merah tua itu Luhan buka hingga menampilkan suasana di dalam yang terlihat sunyi, sepi juga hening. Keadaan sama normal seperti rumah lainnya. Tv yang terletak di depan sofa panjang berwarna hijau, dengan hiasan pernak-pernik di beberapa tempat, menunjukkan jika rumah itu bukan lah rumah tanpa penghuni. Namun kata normal itu seperti lenyap saat Luhan sampai di salah satu kamar yang lantainya bahkan penuh bercak darah kering.

Dalam sekejap bau anyir terasa menusuk hidung yang mungkin bisa membuat perutmu bergejolak mual, tapi tidak untuk Luhan, bau anyir ini malah tercium seperti wangi parfume berclass mewah yang selalu mengharuskan dirimu merogoh uang cukup banyak untuk mendapatkannya.

Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada satu kursi dan satu rak berisikan berbagai benda-benda tajam. Secara lembut, Luhan menaruh Vivi di lantai yang langsung terlihat kebingungan dengan suasana disekitarnya.

"Sehun itu jahat kepadamu." Satu genggam makanan anjing, Luhan ambil dan ia berikan kepada Vivi yang segera memakannya secara lahap. "Dia memeliharamu tapi tidak pernah membiarkanmu memasuki rumah. Kau kedinginan, kan?" Kepala Vivi, Luhan usap penuh kelembutan. "Dia harus diberi pelajaran agar sadar kalau kau berharga." Sebelum seringaian itu muncul dan lahapan Vivi terhenti karena Luhan yang melemparkan anjing tidak berdosa itu sampai menghantam tembok cukup keras.

"Anjing bodoh!" Luhan tertwa geli seorang diri saat melihat Vivi jatuh tergeletak dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar, rintihan Vivi lirih penuh kesakitan seolah memohon pertolongan pada malaikat untuk menyelamatkannya dari iblis seperti Luhan. "Apa sakit?" Kaki Luhan tertekuk di hadapan Vivi dengan memasang mimik wajah sedih, dielusnya kembali kepala Vivi yang sudah tidak dapat berkutik dan hanya sanggup mengkedipkan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kasihan." Itu bukan ungkapan empati, karena selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Luhan menghantamkan kepala Vivi pada tembok berkali-kali, hingga darah memuncrat tidak hanya mengkotori wajah Luhan, tapi juga mengkotori bulu putih milik Vivi.

Pecahan kepala itu berserakan di depan Luhan yang masih erat menggenggam dua kaki Vivi yang sudah tidak bernyawa dalam keadaan kepala buntung. Darah merah pekat menetes dari ujung jarinya yang tidak Luhan hiraukan sama sekali, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesenangan!

Tawa iblis penuh kepuasan itu memenuhi ruangan lembab penuh darah yang menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman Luhan sejak dulu. Di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang dapat menyangka kalau Luhan sebenarnya adalah sosok iblis yang selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng malaikat sucinya.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Yeri bersama Sehun dengan perlahan. Sekarang Yeri tidak ada di rumah dan ini kesempatannya untuk menemui Sehun.

"Sehun.."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mata sipitnya membulat saat mendapati Luhan berada di dalam kamarnya. "Sedang apa, Lu?" Cepat-cepat Sehun mendekat dengan pandangan terpancar gelisah takut-takut jika Yeri muncul di hadapan mereka. "Jangan di sini. Kita keluar, ya?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi jarang mengunjungiku?"

Tangan yang sudah dalam genggaman Sehun itu terlepas, ketika pertanyaan Luhan terlontar hingga menghasilkan desahan napas berat Sehun. Dia paham, kalau Luhan cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengajukan perotes seperti ini, karena memang akhir-akhir ini ia jarang mengunjungi Luhan seperti biasanya. "Maafkan aku.." Bahu milik Luhan, Sehun usap penuh kelembutan. "Tapi aku sekarang tidak bisa jauh dari Yeri.. dia sedang hamil, Luhan." Memberitahukan alasannya agar mungkin Luhan bisa memahami situasi yang sedikit Sehun rutuki karena tiba disaat yang tidak tepat.

Kenapa tidak dari dulu hamil? Kenapa hamil setelah ia memiliki Luhan? Hal ini hanya menjadi sebuah kesulitan bagi Sehun untuk memilih.

Tapi Luhan tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memahami keadaan seseorang. Tatapannya terlihat datar menusuk hingga Sehun bisa merasakan sebalok es seperti menghantam tubuhnya cukup kuat. "Dengarkan aku, Lu." Pipi halus milik Luhan, Sehun tangkup. "Aku mecintaimu tapi aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bersama Yeri sekarang, karena aku sudah lama menginginkan seorang keturunan dan aku tidak mau terjadi apapun pada kehamilan Yeri."

"Dan nantinya kau hanya akan berakhir meninggalkanku, Sehun."

"Tidak! Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Aku bisa pastikan itu!"

"Jika seperti itu, tinggalkan Yeri untukku."

Sehun membeku, matanya saling bertaut dengan pandangan penuh desakkan milik Luhan. Bibirnya menjadi kering dan lidahnya seperti memiliki duri sekarang, sampai Sehun merasa kesulitan untuk berucap.

Meninggalkan Yeri? Sehun tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Memilih antara Yeri atau Luhan itu sama seperti kita harus memilih hidup tanpa langit atau tanah, dan tentu itu tidak mungkin!

"Lu.. aku mencintaimu, percayalah itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yeri seperti yang kau mau." Sehun kembali mencoba meyakinkan Luhan pada ucapannya. Ia memang tidak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika harus meninggalkan Yeri, karena bagaimana pun Yeri adalah istrinya. "Aku mohon, beri pengertian untukku." Seiba mungkin Sehun memohon kepada Luhan. Katakan lah dia egois, tapi memang Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya.

"Baiklah.." Beberapa detik terdiam akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan jawaban yang mampu membuat senyuman Sehun terukir.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Luhan dalam pelukkan hangat, tak luput beberapa kecupan Sehun bubuhkan di seluruh wajah Luhan. "Terima kasih, Lu.. tunggu aku, aku akan menemui nanti."

Luhan mengangguk dua kali kemudian kakinya berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Yeri bersama Sehun. Tidak tertinggal pula, Sehun ikut mengekor di belakang dengan niatan sekedar ingin mengantar.

"Luhan."

Perhatian dua orang itu teralih kepada Yeri yang berdiri tak jauh di depan sana. Tatapan Yeri tersirat penuh kebingungan saat melihat Sehun bersama Luhan keluar dari dalam satu kamar, dan itu mampu memicu otak Sehun untuk bekerja keras demi mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat.

"Sedang apa?" Yeri mendekat dengan membawa sedikit perasaan tidak suka, walaupun kecurigaannya Yeri sadari tidak beralasan karena Luhan adalah laki-laki bukan perempuan, tapi entah kenapa Yeri merasa tidak rela melihat Luhan berdua bersama Sehun dalam satu ruangan. Hatinya tanpa terkendali merasakan kecemburuan.

Berbeda dari Sehun yang mungkin sudah mengidap gagu secara mendadak, Luhan justru terlihat tenang, kalem dan tak ada pancaran gugup seperti yang Sehun alami. Senyumannya terukir utuh, seolah tidak ada apapun yang ia sembunyikan. "Aku hanya baru mengatakan selamat kepada Sehun atas kehamilanmu.. maaf, aku baru mendengarnya. Selamat untukmu juga." Tangan kanannya Luhan ulurkan yang Yeri sambut secara lega.

Hampir ia berpikir macam-macam tentang Luhan. "Terima kasih, Lu." Tatapan Yeri bergulir kepada Sehun. "Kau sudah menunggu lama, ya? Tadi Byul mengajakku mengobrol di café." Berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menggandeng lengan suaminya sembari melanjutkan kalimat yang hanya Sehun dengar secara buyar, karena fokusnya ada pada Luhan yang berjalan memasuki dapur.

Hembusan napas Sehun mengiringi langkahnya memasuki kamar. Hatinya berdenyut tidak tega saat melihat wajah Luhan tertekuk masam.

Maafkan aku, Lu. – Sehun.

.

.

Yeri keparat!

Bedebah tidak berguna!

Wanita sialan!

Aku akan menghabisimu seperti aku menghabisi mereka!

Telapak tangan kanan Luhan sudah penuh lumuran darah akibat pisau yang ia sayatkan sendiri di sana. Amarahnya membumbung tinggi, tatapannya pun merah menyala seperti siap membakar Yeri yang sudah mencoba bermain-main dengan dirinya! Sehun hanya miliknya, bukan milik Yeri dan Yeri harus segera dilenyapkan!

Senyuman miring penuh ide licik itu tersemat dengan tangan terkepal erat seperti tidak ada rasa perih yang menjalar di sana. Dalam otaknya Luhan telah merangkai semuanya dan hanya tinggal menyusunnya secara baik.

.

.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Lu?"

Tatapan Sehun segera bergulir kepada tangan Luhan setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang Yeri ajukan. Kini mereka ada dalam satu meja untuk menikmati makan malam seperti biasanya, namun Sehun merasa kehilangan nafsu makannya setelah melihat telapak tangan Luhan terlilit kasa putih.

"Hanya terkena pisau sedikit. " Kursi yang tepat berhapadan dengan Sehun itu, Luhan tarik untuk ia duduki.

Piring saji di depannya Luhan balik dan ia letakan sedikit nasi beserta lauk secara acuh, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang terus menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. Yeri yang tidak sengaja melihat Sehun hanya terdiam, mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, dan Yeri berhasil dibuat bingung ketika tau kalau Luhan lah yang Sehun pandangi.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?" Kepala Sehun tertoleh kepada Yeri yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan hanya diam.. makan, makananmu.." Satu mangkuk sup berisikan sayuran, tahu juga daging, Yeri sodorkan kepada Sehun yang mengangguk patuh.

Sedikit tegang karena sadar betul kalau Yeri pasti memergokinya sedang menatapi Luhan, Sehun hanya diam dan menuang sup itu pada mangkuk kecil di samping piringnya. Atmosfer menjadi canggung sekarang tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang terus memakan, makanannya seperti biasa.

.

.

Malam menjelang menjadi semakin larut. Suasana sudah mulai sepi dan hanya menyisakan suara bising dari luar rumah. Pelan-pelan Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan kalau Yeri sudah terlelap pulas. Langkah Sehun tertuju pada kamar Luhan yang tidak terkunci dan pandangannya segera menangkap keberadaan Luhan yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang sembari mengobati luka di telapak tangannya seorang diri.

Luhan sangat tau akan kedatangan Sehun, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat menoleh sampai akhirnya Sehun berlutut di depannya dan menggantikan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan. "Lukanya sangat dalam, Lu." Kepala Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Luhan yang terus terdiam. Sedikit menghela napas karena tau kalau Luhan masih ada dalam tahap marah, Sehun hanya kembali melanjutkan untuk mengobati luka telapak tangan Luhan. "Kenapa sampai seperti ini?" Salepnya Sehun oleskan penuh kehati-hatian pada luka telapak tangan Luhan yang mengganga dalam dan cukup lebar, sesekali akan meniupnya takut-takut jika Luhan merasa perih atau kesakitan. "Ini harus dijahit.. kau tidak mau aku antar ke dokter?"

"Ini tidak sakit.."

Sehun melilitkan kasa putih hingga membungkus seluruh telapk tangan Luhan, setelah selesai Sehun baru kembali melempar fokusnya kepada Luhan. "Kau kenapa? Kau marah kepadaku?"

"Jika aku marah kepadamu, kau sudah aku bunuh, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh renyah, menganggap kalau apa yang Luhan ucapkan adalah sebuah gurauan, dia hanya tidak tau kalau itu adalah sebuah peringatan.

"Kalau seperti itu bisakah Luhan ku tersenyum?" Sedikit konyol, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya sendiri keatas menggunakan jari, seolah mengajarkan kepada Luhan bagaimana cara untuk bisa tersenyum. "Ayolah.. tersenyum." Merasa gagal dengan cara pertamanya, Sehun memasang wajah memohon yang berhasil melunakkan bibir Luhan untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis di sana. "Itu terlihat lebih baik." Sehun meraih Luhan untuk merunduk masuk dalam dekapannya. Sedikit usapan Sehun berikan pada punggung Luhan. "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Yeri.."

"Kenapa dengan Yeri?"

"Dia bersikap seperti kau adalah miliknya.. aku tidak suka."

"Aku milik kalian berdua."

"Tidak! Kau hanya milikku."

Pelukkan itu Sehun lepaskan, dan ia beralih untuk duduk di samping Luhan. "Kita sudah membahas ini dan kau sudah meng'iyakannya, Lu."

Kepala Luhan jatuh tertunduk dan itu kembali membuat Sehun menjadi semakin serba salah. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau meninggalkan Yeri."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Luhan. Yeri sedang hamil.."

Luhan mendongak dan pandangannya bertaut dengan mata Sehun. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, tapi aku mohon jangan minta aku untuk meninggalkanmu."

Itu pilihanmu, Sehun.. Jika kau tidak mau meninggalkan Yeri, aku yang akan benar-benar membuat Yeri meninggalkanmu!

"Baiklah.. jika itu pilihanmu aku tidak akan lagi membantah." Senyuman lebar tersemat di bibir Luhan, dan tentu itu memancing senyuman Sehun untuk ikut muncul.

Mereka berdua saling balas memeluk dengan senandung cinta yang Sehun bisikkan di telinga Luhan. Meyakinkan Luhan kalau ia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya walau kelak Yeri sudah memberi keturunan keluarga Oh.

.

.

Di siang bolong seperti sekarang kedai cukup ramai dengan kedatangan orang-orang yang merasa kelaparan. Pelayan-pelayan terlihat berlalu lalang di depan Luhan yang hanya duduk diam disalah satu kursi karena dirinya mendapat larangan dari Sehun untuk tidak bekerja selama tangannya belum sembuh total. Tidak berbeda jauh pula dari Luhan, Yeri pun sama mendapat larangan untuk memasak karena kahamilannya sehingga posisi kepala koki digantikan seorang wanita bermata bulat bernama Rena yang sudah bekerja sejak tiga hari lalu di sini.

Rasa bosan terasa melilit sekujur tubuh Yeri hingga mungkin di tubuhnya bisa tumbuh jamur karena saking bosannya dengan keadaan sekarang. Dia bukan type wanita pendiam tapi Sehun justru menyuruhnya hanya duduk seharian seperti wanita tua lumpuh menyedihkan!

"Bosan?"

Yeri menoleh kapada Luhan yang berpindah kursi di sampingnya, mengangguk pelan sabagai jawaban dan menatap Luhan yang membawa selembar kertas serta pena.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa?"

Kertas putih dan pena bertinta hitam itu Luhan letakan di hapadan Yeri. "Tuliskan surat.." Tangan kanannya yang terbalut kasa putih, Luhan tunjukkan seperti memberi alasan kepada Yeri kenapa ia meminta tolong. "Ada seorang pria yang mencintaiku tapi aku tidak menyukainya karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Kau paham, kan? Aku bukan Gay dan aku hanya merasa sungkan untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya."

"Eeeyyyyy.. kau yakin kalau tidak meyukainya?" Sedikit menggoda, Yeri meraih pena hitam itu. "Tentu aku bisa membantumu, Lu. Cukup katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan." Tanpa sungkan, Yeri menyangupi.

"Terima kasih."

Yeri mengangguk kecil, dan tidak melihat kalau ada seringaian iblis tercetak di sampingnya.

.

.

Luhan duduk di balik meja yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Selembar kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tinta hasil dari tulisan tangan Yeri, sedikit ia tambahi dibeberapa bagian yang diperlukan. Senyuman Luhan terus mengembang. Ini akan menjadi hasil yang sangat mengagumkan!

.

.

Di malam lainnya, Luhan berniat untuk keluar. Namun saat melewati kamar Yeri bersama Sehun, telinganya menangkap suara desahan yang cukup mengusik pendengaran. Pintu bercatkan coklat kayu itu sedikit Luhan buka, hanya menampilkan cela sepanjang jari jempol untuknya dapat menginip situasi di dalam.

"Pelan-pelan, Sehuunn.."

Mata Luhan jatuh bergulir pada sisi kanan, tepat pada sofa panjang dimana Sehun sedang menggagahi Yeri. Mereka terlihat hayut dalam kenikmatan, dan Luhan bahkan dapat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sehun dengan cepat bergerak menghujam vagina menjijikan milik Yeri! Tangan Luhan terkepal kuat, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan itu, senyumannya justru kian terukir lebar.

Nikmati harimu sebaik mungkin.. anggap itu salam perpisahan dariku. - Luhan.

.

.

Dua orang pria berseragam security terlihat berjalan beriringan. Satu tongkat masing-masing mereka genggam dengan pandangan mata menelusuri kawasan yang menjadi tugas mereka untuk dijaga. Merasa lelah karena sejak tadi hanya terus berjalan tidak kunjung selesai, salah satu diantaranya menghentikan langkah, membuat temannya pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Security bernama Jaesuk itu menatap kepada temannya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi menjulang.

Dia Kwangsoo, security yang menjadi teman tugas Jaesuk berjaga malam ini di kawasan perumahan elit yang cukup sepi jika sudah tiba di jam dua belas lebih.

"Aku lelah, hyung.. tidak bisakah kita istirahat lebih dulu?"

Jaesuk mendelik kesal dan menendang kaki panjang Kwangsoo hingga Kwangsoo meringis kesakitan. "Jangan macam-macam."

"Aku lelah, sungguh!" Merasa tidak terima, Kwangsoo mengelak kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan pandangan mengiba kepada Jaesuk. Memohon agar Jaesuk mau memberinya waktu istirahat walaupun hanya lima menit.

"Baiklah.. aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini.. kau tau kan kalau akhir-akhir ini binatang peliharaan di kawasan ini selalu hilang secara misterius? Mungkin kau yang akan menjadi pengganti mereka malam ini."

"Yak! Jangan menakuti-nakuti, hyung.." Kwangsoo beranjak penuh ketakutan. Tubuh tingginya merunduk demi bisa mengapit lengan Jaesuk secara erat. Suasana malam ini memang cukup mencekan karena tidak terdengar suara apapun selain dari mereka berdua, dan Kwangsoo merutuk untuk hal ini. "Apa benar di sini ada sesosok hantu?"

Langkah mereka kembali tersusun dengan mata Kwangsoo yang melirik secara gelisah pada semua arah. Sementara Jaesuk lebih terlihat tenang walau debaran di hatinya tidak bisa ditolelir. "Bukan hantu, tapi manusia.. beberapa hari lalu kemunculannya sempat tertangkap kamera CCTV, tapi tubuhnya dibalut rapat oleh jekat jadi kami tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dan saat kita ingin menangkapnya dia sudah lebih dulu hilang."

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan pada binatang peliharaan itu, hyung?"

"Aku tidak tau.." Langkah Jaesuk berhenti tiba-tiba dan itu membuat kaki Kwangsoo ikut terhenti. "Itu apa?"

Mata Kwangsoo mengikuti arah yang Jaesuk tunjuk dan bulu kuduknya semakin meremang tinggi saat melihat sesosok orang duduk berjongkok di balik semak-semak. Mulut Kwangsoo bergerak gelisah dengan tangan menarik Jaesuk agar pergi menjauh, tapi Jaesuk telanjur merasa penasaran sehingga ia mengabaikan permintaan Kwangsoo.

"Hyu..hyung.."

"Sstttt.." Jaesuk meminta agar Kwangsoo diam. "Mungkin dia pencuri itu." Berbisik pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Walaupun rasa takut membungkus tubuh jangkungnya, tapi Kwangsoo tetap lebih memilih mengikuti Jaesuk daripada berdiri seorang diri.

Mereka semakin dekat, mendekat, dan mendekat hingga Kwangsoo merasa ingin pingsan ditempat. Jae suk mencoba untuk melihat wajah orang itu, tapi sia-sia karena kepala orang itu jatuh tertunduk dalam.

Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti pencuri itu. "Hai.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Diam, tidak ada jawaban.

Jaesuk mendecak sebal. "Jawab pertanyaanku, atau aku akan membawamu ke pos keamanan."

Ancamannya tidak berpengaruh membuat Jaesuk mendengus kesal dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan borgol kepunyaannya, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat sesuatu menggelundung menyentuh ujung sepatu miliknya. Dua pasang mata milik Kwangsoo dan Jaesuk saling menatap, sebelum Jaesuk merunduk dan mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah kepala bayi. Dalam sekejap, Kwangsoo menjadi gagap bukan kepalang dan Jaesuk menjadi lemas parah karena melihat darah yang menetes membasahi tangan miliknya.

"Kalian mau bermain? Aku mempunyai tangannya."

Perhatian mereka terarah pada sosok itu yang mendekat. Mata Kwangsoo mendelik saat disodorkan tangan buntung oleh seseorang yang wajahnya tertelan kegelapan. Tidak lagi memikirkan apapun, Kwangsoo menggeleng lalu meninggalkan Jaesuk dengan langkah terbirit-birit penuh ketakutan.

Tinggalah Jaesuk seorang diri yang masih menjadi kaku karena terkejut.

Orang itu mendekati Jaesuk dan mengambil kepala bayi yang ada dalam genggaman Jaesuk. Inginnya Jaesuk menangkap seseorang yang sudah bisa ia pastikan adalah pembunuh, karena tak jauh dari sana, Jaesuk melihat potongan tubuh seorang bayi, tapi sial! Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seperti ada tali kasat mata yang melilit kuat menahan pergerakannya.

"Kau seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu hampir menangkapku, kan?"

"Ja..jangan mendekat!" Jaesuk memasang siaga saat orang itu mengambil langkah maju.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi seperti temanmu? Jika kau pergi mungkin kau bisa menangkapku lain kali."

Ludahnya Jaesuk telan susah puyah. Merasa dalam marabahaya, tangan begetarnya yang masih menggenggam sebuah tongkat coba Jaesuk ayunkan untuk memukul kepala sang pembunuh, namun takdir berkehendak lain, semuanya terjadi secara bebarengan. Bukan hanya kepala sang pembuh yang terluka melainkan perutnya harus lebih dulu terkoyak oleh sebilah pisau panjang yang mendarat.

Darah menetes di atas rerumputan yang kini menjadi berwarna merah. Mulut Jaesuk semakin terbuka lebar dengan mata mendelik penuh pancaran ketidak berdayaan ketika pisau itu semakin dalam menusuk perutnya tanpa ampun. Rasa sakit teramat terasa mencekik pernapasannya membuat tubuh Jaesuk melemas, dan dalam sekejap bagai ada sosok malaikat maut yang datang, ia jatuh tergeletak di atas rerumputan tanpa ada sedikit kesadaranpun yang tertinggal.

Seulas senyuman terukir pada bibir sosok itu, sebelum kemudian kepala sang pembunuh mendongak dan terlihat lah wajah Luhan yang sudah penuh lumuran merah darah.

.

.

" **Pagi ini ditemukan sesosok mayat disalah satu kawasan perumahan elit. Dia teridentifikasi adalah seorang security di kawasan tersebut."**

" **Hyung** **!** **Bangun,** **hyung."**

Di layar Tv menampilkan situasi ricuh dimana ditemukannya mayat Jaesuk yang tergeletak di balik semak-semak. Kwangsoo dengan tangisannya yang pecah, mencoba mengejar para petugas medis yang membawa tubuh pucat Jaesuk memasuki ambulance. Berbagai media serta reporter terekam saling membawakan acara yang masing-masing mereka pandu untuk melaporkan perkembangan kasus ini, hingga salah satu reporter mendekati Kwangsoo untuk lebih mencari tau tentang kejadian semalam.

" **Bisa kau beritau kami bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya?"**

" **Kami hanya berkeliling seperti biasa dan kami menemukan seorang pemuda menyeramkan yang sedang memutilasi bayi.. dia monyodorkan tangan buntung itu kepadaku, lalu."**

 **PIP!**

Tv itu Yeri matikan. Tubuhnya yang bergidik ngeri Yeri bawa untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan yang sedang mengupas buah-buahan. "Di jaman sekarang kenapa ada pembunuhan seperti itu? Membuat takut saja."

"Justru karena ada di jaman sekarang pembunuhan menjadi wajar untuk dilakukan."

"Tapi tetap saja itu melanggar hukum. Polisi harus cepat menangkap pelakunya." Yeri menyeringit bingung ketika melihat Luhan tertawa geli. Ucapannya bukanlah lelucon, jadi apa yang lucu? "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja perkataanmu sedikit menggelikan."

"Apanya yang menggelikan?"

"Seorang pembunuh professional tidak akan meninggalkan jejak, Yeri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tau nanti apa maksudku."

"Aku pergi.."

Perhatian Luhan terutama Yeri langsung tertuju kepada Sehun yang muncul. Tidak lagi memikirkan maksud perkataan Luhan, Yeri bangkit dari kursi dan sedikit merapikan kerah kemeja yang Sehun kenakan. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Tentu.." Kecupan di dahi Sehun berikan untuk Yeri, kemudian pandangannya bergulir kepada Luhan. "Aku pergi, Lu.."

"Hemmm.. hati-hati di jalan."

Tersenyum sekilas dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan Yeri bersama Luhan. Secara sembunyi, Luhan menunduk lalu menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

Harusnya kau yang mengatakan hati-hati untuk Yeri, Sehun. – Luhan.

.

.

"Bawa itu kesana." Yeri terlihat sibuk mengatur beberapa pelayan di kedainya. Walaupun Sehun melarangnya terjun langsung ke dapur tapi Yeri merasa gemas jika kedai dalam keadaan ramai seperti sekarang.

"Nyonya, apa ini harus dibuang?"

Yeri melihat isi dari kantung pelastik hitam yang salah satu pegawainya berikan. "Ya, buang itu ke tempat sampah." Mengangguk dua kali setelah melihat kalau itu berisi daging yang sudah membusuk. "Urus itu semua dengan baik. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Baik nyonya.." Semua pegawai serempak menjawab dan memberikan bungkukkan kepada Yeri yang berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua.

Pintu kamarnya Yeri buka dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Luhan sedang berdiri di depan bingkai foto pernikahannya bersama Sehun yang terpasang pada dinding kamar. "Kau sedang apa di kamarku, Luhan?" Merasa tidak suka karena Luhan sudah lancang memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin, Yeri mendekat dengan raut wajah kesal. Untuk sesaat Yeri merasa kehilangan kendali pada dirinya.

"Hanya ingin mlihat kebahagianmu dulu, Yeri." Luhan menoleh kepada Yeri dengan senyum tipis terukir.

"Jika sudah, kau boleh keluar." Maksud ucapan Yeri adalah meminta secara halus agar Luhan meninggalkan kamarnya, namun bukannya pergi Luhan justru berjalan mengitari kamar Yeri. "Kau boleh keluar, Luhan." Berusaha memperjelas perintahnya, Yeri kembali mengulang ucapannya.

"Kau ingat dengan berita tadi pagi yang kau lihat di Tv?" Langkah Luhan terhenti dan tubuhnya ia bawa untuk menghadap Yeri walau dalam jarak yang sedikit jauh. "Security itu meninggal karena tidak kunjung pergi seperti yang aku suruhkan, dan.. apa sekarang kau tidak berniat keluar? Jika kau keluar kau mungkin masih bisa untuk melihat hari esok."

Kening Yeri terlipat bingung. Ucapan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa masuk dalam akalnya. "Kau ini bicara apa, Luhan?"

Kaki Luhan kembali tersusun, melangkah dengan pelan untuk menuju pintu kamar dimana ia berada. "Mereka menggangguku saat aku sedang bermain bersama mainanku." Bunyi klik terdengar ketika pintu kamar itu Luhan kunci dari dalam. "Kau tau apa mainanku?"

Yeri terdiam membisu ditempatnya. Tidak tau perasaan ini berasal dari mana tapi Yeri mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Raut wajah Luhan jelas terlihat berbeda saat ini. Wajah itu bukan lagi menyiratkan kepolosan tanpa dosa tapi menggambarkan rupa iblis neraka yang sedang bersiap mencabik mangsanya.

"Ini.."Satu potongan jari kelingking Luhan tunjukkan kepada Yeri yang secara reflek memundurkan langkahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Matanya bergulir bergantian antara jari kelingking itu dan senyuman Luhan yang tersemat semakin menyeramkan. "Apa maksudmu, Luhan?" Dengan debaran hati yang ia paksakan, Yeri masih menuntut penjelasan walau dirinya sudah dapat merangkai sendiri apa arti dari perkataan Luhan.

"Pembunuh itu adalah aku, Yeri." Luhan hanya mengatakannya melalui gerak bibir tanpa suara, tapi Yeri sudah dapat langsung membaca gerak bibir Luhan secara baik.

Sekarang tubuhnya menjadi seratus persen menegang.

"Kau sudah salah menilaiku, Yeri. Kebaikanmu justru membawaku dengan mudah untuk memasuki kehidupanmu bersama Sehun." Mata Luhan berubah menajam. "Asal kau tau, aku tertarik kepada Sehun sejak awal aku tidak sengaja melihatnya satu tahun silam dan berkatmu aku bisa mendapatkan Sehun seperti yang aku inginkan."

"Kau berbohong, Luhan!"

"Aku borbohong?" Luhan terkekeh geli karena tuduhan Yeri. "Kami bahkan banyak melewatkan waktu bersama, Kim Yeri. Kau pikir apa yang membuat Sehun mengabaikanmu sebelum kehamilanmu yang sekarang? Astaga, kau kira Sehun normal?" Mimik wajah Luhan menyiratkan keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat. Melihat Yeri hanya terdiam, Luhan kembali mengukir senyuman penuh ejekkan. "Dia Gay, Yeri dan siapa yang membuatnya berubah? Itu aku."

"Jangan berbicara macam-macam, Luhan!" Emosi Yeri terpancing karena perkataan Luhan yang sepenuhnya Yeri coba tidak percayai. Jelas ini tidak mungkin! Benar-benar tidak mungkin! Tapi kenapa itu terasa seperti benar?

"Aku memiliki hati baik karena itu lah aku mengatakannya."

"Kau gila!" Sebuah gunting Yeri ambil dan ia arahkan kepada Luhan. "Sehun tidak mungkin tergoda oleh manusia iblis seperti dirimu!"

"Kau itu bodoh, Yeri. Sehun sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi dia sudah sepenuhnya tergila-gila kepada diriku." Luhan hanya menanggapi bentakan Yeri secara tenang, walaupun ujung gunting itu tepat ada di depan lehernya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" Tetap dengan keyakinannya, Yeri terus membantah perkataan Luhan. "Sehun tidak mungkin menghianatiku!"

"Terserah.." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak peduli kau percaya ucapanku atau tidak, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah nyawamu, Yeri!" Bebarengan dengan penyebutan nama Yeri, Luhan segera menjatuhkan gunting yang Yeri pegang.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau kau akan aku bunuh!" Mencoba untuk bertahan, Yeri mengeluarkan ancaman yang hanya berakhir menjadi bahan lelucon bagi Luhan.

Masih dengan tubuh bergetar dan berkeringatnya, Yeri terus menatap waspada kepada Luhan. Yeri tidak menyangka jika selama ini kebaikannya dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan untuk mendekati Sehun, dan parahnya ia baru sadar, jika seseorang yang dulu dia selamatkan ternyata adalah buangan setan dari neraka jahanam!

"Kau mencoba mengancamku?" Luhan terkekeh geli, perutnya bahkan ia pegangi seakan perkataan Yeri adalah sebuah lelucon yang mampu mengocok perutmu hingga mulas karena tertawa. Sedikit airmata yang menetes di sudut matanya, Luhan seka sebelum pandangannya kembali menajam menatap kepada Yeri. "Jangan main-main, Yeri! Di sini justru kau yang akan aku bunuh! Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana aku bermain dengan mangsaku. " Luhan berjalan cepat mengejar Yeri yang berlari menghindar sembari melempar benda apapun yang sanggup Yeri gapai untuk menghambat langkah Luhan.

Bunyi benda jatuh atau pecah menggema, memenuhi kamar yang sudah cukup menjadi berantakan itu. Jantungnya Yeri rasakan seperti berdetak cepat dengan ketakutan luar biasa saat ia sadar kalau nyawanya kini sedang terancam. "Tolong!" Berteriak kencang, walaupun percuma karena semua orang terlalu sibuk di lantai dasar sampai tidak mendengar jeritan pilu Yeri.

Senyuman Luhan semakin tersungging miring saat melihat kalau Yeri sudah dalam kondisi kelelahan, napasnya bahkan terdengar berat seperti ada bongkahan batu yang menempel di dua pundaknya.

"Menyerahlah dan berikan nyawamu secara baik.."

Yeri menggeleng sampai ia bisa meraih knop pintu kamar yang sialnya terkunci. "Tolong!" Masih berusaha untuk lolos, Yeri menggedor pintu kamarnya secara berutal. Berharap seseorang mendengar teriakkannya dan melepaskannya dari Luhan.

Merasa kesal Luhan menggeram dengan gertakan gigi terdengar. Tidak lagi membuang waktu, Luhan membekap erat mulut Yeri -yang gagal menghindar- dari belakang. Mata Yeri melirik ngeri pada pisau yang berhadapan tepat dengan urat lehernya. Sekali ujung pisau itu menggores lehernya, Yeri bisa pastikan kalau nyawanya akan melayang.

"Sssstttt.." Luhan berbisik di telinga Yeri. "Diam dan aku pastikan kematianmu akan menyenangkan."

Mata Yeri mendelik disertai gelengan sekuat mungkin, Yeri mencoba memberontak agar terlepas, tapi usahanya seakan menjadi sia-sia, karena kesadarannya menghilang secepat usapan angin yang berhembus.

.

.

Yeri dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri akibat dari obat bius yang Luhan berikan lewat bekapan tangan, kini terbaring di dalam kamar mandi dapur dengan keadaan tangan, kaki terikat serta mulut dibekap rapat oleh lakban hitam. Mata Luhan berbinar antusias mengamati tiap jengkal tubuh Yeri dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Terasa sudah lama ia tidak bermain bersama tubuh orang dewasa, dan Luhan merasa tidak sabar untuk cepat memulai.

Kaki Luhan tertekuk di samping Yeri, di tangannya sudah ada pisau daging tajam mengkilat yang sudah siap mengoayak apapun bagian dari tubuh Yeri. Merasakan senang berlebihan membuat Luhan tertawa sejenak sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada kaki Yeri. "Biar aku membuatmu sadar lebih dulu." Berguman kalem dan tanpa ragu Luhan mulai mengiris bagian betis Yeri secara perlahan hingga membangunkan Yeri dari ketidaksadarannya.

Belum sempat mengambil napas tapi Yeri sudah dulu dihantam rasa sakit tidak terkira. Yeri mendelik disertai erangan tertahan. Semakin dalam pisau itu menyentuh bagian betis Yeri maka semakin gila gerakan yang Yeri lakukan demi menanggulangi rasa sakit teramat yang ia rasakan. Tapi sampai hal gila yang Luhan lakukan itu menjadi semakin jauh, tidak ada yang bisa Yeri perbuat selain menangis dalam kebisuan mulutnya yang tertutup rapat.

Bagai iblis tidak memiliki belas kasih, Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan senandung merdu tangis Yeri dan terus fokus pada kaki Yeri yang sedang ia iris. Pisau itu sampai pada bagian tulang betis Yeri dengan darah sudah membanjiri tempat di mana mereka berada, dan itu semakin membuat semangat Luhan berkobar tinggi karena bagian memotong tulang adalah bagian yang Luhan sukai. "Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Tapi Yeri tau kalau itu bukan senyuman bertanda baik, karena selanjutnya yang Yeri rasakan seperti arwah jiwanya ditarik secara paksa dari dalam tubuh, saat pisau itu Luhan pukulkan berkali-kali pada tulang betisnya hingga patah menjadi dua. Luhan tersenyum puas, ia semakin cepat mengiris daging lainnya sampai kaki Yeri benar-benar terputus.

Tubuhnya Yeri rundukkan untuk memeluk kakinya yang terasa sakit menyiksa, napasnya bahkan Yeri rasakan mulai menipis beriring dengan kesadaran yang sudah sedikit meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pergi.." Suara lirih Luhan terdengar membuat Yeri melirik kepadanya penuh kebencian. "Ini baru satu." Tertawa kecil sembari mengangkat kaki buntung Yeri, seolah menegaskan kata satu yang ia ucapkan. "Aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhmu.." Pisau di tangannya Luhan angkat kembali dengan genggaman erat. "Haruskan bayimu?"

Yeri yang masih menangis dalam rasa sakitnya hanya dapat menggeleng dibarengi ucapan tertahan di tenggorokkan. Tidak! Jangan! Jangan bayiku. Sudah lama ia menantikan kehadiran sosok kecil ini dalam bahtra rumah tangganya bersama Sehun, dan Yeri tidak akan rela jika harus berakhir sekejam ini.

Luhan tertawa saat melihat wajah mengiba Yeri. Seorang malaikat jatuh memohon kepada seorang iblis! Sungguh mengagumkan."Tapi aku tertarik pada anakmu, Yeri. Dia yang sudah membuat Sehun menjauhiku."

Gelengan kepala masih Yeri tunjukkan kepada Luhan. Susah payah Yeri beringsut menggered tubuhnya untuk mendekati kaki Luhan, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dibagian betisnya yang menyiksa. Mata penuh air mata dengan pancaran memohon Yeri tunjukkan kepada Luhan. Ia rela memberikan apapun, termasuk jika itu Sehun sekalipun, tapi tidak dengan nyawanya juga anaknya.

"Kasihan.. tapi kau dan anakmu tetap harus mati, Yeri." Nada suara Luhan terdengar penuh iba palsu dan secara cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan Yeri untuk berkata, pisau itu menusuk dalam jantung milik Yeri.

Mata Yeri membulat dengan urat merah saat lagi-lagi rasa sakitnya tertambah parah. Luhan yang merasa belum cukup semakin dalam menghunuskan pisau itu sampai muntahan darah Yeri keluarkan dari mulut. Luhan tersenyum senang tanpa rasa bersalah dan menyambut gembira hembusan napas terakhir Yeri yang terpenggal menyedihkan di tangan Luhan.

Merasa puas karena Yeri telah kehilangan nyawa sepenuhnya, Luhan kembali memainkan pisau itu pada tubuh Yeri hingga membuat tubuh Yeri menjadi seperti potongan sosis kecil. Tidak hanya dengan memutilasinya, usus perut bahkan rahim Yeri yang berisikan sosok kecil tidak berdosa itu, berani Luhan koyak sampai menjadi sebesar jari-jari miliknya.

.

.

Kantung pelastik hitam berukuran besar itu Luhan bawa turun menuju lantai dasar setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkan semuanya hingga tidak meninggalkan jejak, kini hanya tersisa untuk menghilangkan bukti dan setelahnya ia dapat memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

"Luhan, mau kemana?"

Kaki Luhan terhenti ketika ada salah satu pegawai kedai menanyai dirinya. Dengan kalem, Luhan tersenyum dan mendekati wanita yang memiliki nama Ji sang. "Membuang daging busuk."

"Daging?" Kening Ji sang berkerut dengan ingatannya yang berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. "Seingatku daging busuk sudah aku buang tadi pagi. " Bergumam pelan, karena memang dia yang membuang daging busuk atas izin Yeri.

"Ini daging yang ada di dapur utama."

"Oh.." Ji soo mengangguk paham. "Biar aku saja yang buang."

"Tidak usah." Luhan menjauhkan kantung pelastik hitam itu dari jangkauan Ji sang. "Biar aku buang sendiri." Tersenyum singkat dan menyambung kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan, Ji sang hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Sampai di halaman belakang kediaman Yeri. Kantung pelastik hitam berisikan potongan tubuh Yeri, Luhan taruh di dalam drum besar secara acuh. Dua derigen kecil berisikan minyak tanah yang sudah lebih dulu Luhan siapkan, ia tuang semuanya tanpa tersisa. Seulas senyuman kembali Luhan ukir, di tangannya sudah ada korek api yang akan melahap habis bangkai menjijikan Yeri.

Korek itu Luhan petik hingga menyala, matanya menatap mengejek pada jasad Yeri di dalam sana. Sungguh takdir yang mengagumkan! "Tidak selamanya manusia hidup dilingkari kebahagiaan dan kau harus menerima imbal balik dari semua kebahagiaanmu bersama Sehun." Kekehan puas Luhan mengalun mengerikan, berbarengan dengan itu, api menyambar secara cepat saat koreknya Luhan taruh di dalam drum. "Selamat tinggal, Kim Yeri."

Api merah panas itu membumbung tinggi, melenyapkan sejengkal demi sejengkal jasad Yeri sampai menjadi abu hitam pekat. Berdiri tanpa rasa pedih, Luhan bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya demi memastikan kalau tidak ada seujung kuku pun yang tertinggal. Baru setelah api itu padam hingga menyisakan abu sepenuhnya, Luhan beranjak dengan langkah tanpa beban diiringi sunggingan senyuman manis penuh kepolosan yang siap menipu semua mata.

Dan ini lah sosok sesungguhnya dari Luhan! Dia bagai penjemput maut disaat sekaratmu tiba! Di balik wajahnya yang penuh pancaran kesucian tersembunyi fakta mengerikan yang akan membuatmu menggeleng penuh ketakutan. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya seperti menyelipkan sejuntai rambut di balik tumpukkan jerami kuning. Dia memusnahkan semuanya seperti memadamkan api lilin menggunakan satu tiupan!

Dia pembunuh!

Dia psikopat!

Jangan mendekat!

Jangan mencoba bermain!

Atau..

Kau akan mati!

.

.

Sehun menyusuri jalan untuk menuju rumahnya, kaki berbalut sepatu kulit hitamnnya menapaki jalanan yang sudah mulai terlihat sunyi juga sepi. Pekerjaannya di kantor sedikit menumpuk hingga mengakibatkan Sehun harus pulang sedikit terlembat hari ini.

"Aku pulang.." Sehun melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti menggunakan sandal setelah sampai, namun belum juga ia masuk semakin dalam ke rumahnya, kehadiran Luhan yang berdiri di depan sana terlebih dulu menyita perhatian Sehun.

Tidak biasanya Luhan yang menyambut kepulangannya. Apa mungkin Yeri sudah tidur?

"Kenapa jam sepuluh malam baru kembali?" Tanpa sungkan Luhan mendekat dan memberi Sehun pelukkan hangat.

Sedikit melirik waspada, Sehun pun balas memeluk Luhan. "Pekerjaanku sedikit menumpuk hari ini." Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Sehun, tangannya Sehun bawa demi mengusap pipi Luhan yang tengah mendongak kepada dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun.." Satu kecupan Luhan berikan kepada Sehun, dan saat Luhan ingin lebih dalam mencium bibir kekasihnya, Sehun justru menghindar dengan cepat.

"Yeri bisa melihat, Luhan."

"Tidak ada Yeri di sini."

Kening Sehun berkerut tipis. "Tidak ada Yeri?" Mengulang perkataan Luhan dengan nada kebingungan. Ini sudah jam sepeluh malam, tidak biasanya Yeri tidak ada di rumah.

"Heemm.. Yeri pergi sejak jam tujuh tadi."

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau.." Luhan menggedikkan bahunya. "Tapi ada yang aneh."

"Aneh?" Rasa bingung Sehun kian bertambah sekarang. "Apa yang aneh?"

"Yeri pergi dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian.. aku melihat Yeri memasukkan pakaian ke dalam tas ransel saat tidak sengaja menemui di kamar untuk menanyakan sesuatu, dan tas ransel itu Yeri bawa saat meminta ijin keluar dari rumah."

Sehun sangat terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan. Langkah lebarnya secara terburu-buru menaiki anak tangga dengan perasaan risau yang ia rasakan. Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tersenyum kecil penuh makna.

Membodohi Sehun ternyata tidak sesulit yang ia kira. Setelah ini Sehun akan mengenal Yeri sebagai penghianat.

.

.

Sampai di kamarnya, hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan adalah mencek isi lemari pakaian, dan yang Luhan katakan ternyata benar, karena beberapa pakaian Yeri yang Sehun kenali tidak ada di susunannya. Ponsel miliknya Sehun keluarkan dari dalam saku untuk menghubungi Yeri yang entah sedang berada di mana. Sambungan itu terdengar, namun bebarengan dengan itu suara ringtone ponsel Yeri pun menggema memenuhi isi kamar.

Sehun mengikuti asal dari suara itu, dan ia menemukan ponsel milik Yeri tergeletak di atas meja nakas - beriringan dengan selembar kertas putih yang terlipat. Sedikit penasaran, Sehun mengambil kertas itu lalu mata sipitnya membaca secara teliti setiap coretan tangan milik Yeri yang tertulis rapi di sana. Semakin lama mata Sehun terfokus maka semakin erat genggaman tanganya pada kertas putih yang mengusut itu.

"Keparat!" Umpatan Sehun keluar dengan diiringi geraman serta jambakan pada rambut kehitamannya. Kertas itu sudah menjadi gulungan kecil yang Sehun lempar secara kasar. "Bedebah Kim Yeri!"

 **Prang!**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar saat semuanya Sehun hancurkan secara berutal. Bantal, pecahan vas bunga, alat-alat make up milik Yeri juga hiasan di kamarnya sudah tercecer di atas lantai hingga menjadi barang rongsokan tidak berguna.

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Yeri menyembunyikan kebusukkan di belakangnya, dan parahnya ia tidak pernah menyadari itu.

"Sehun!" Luhan mendelik saat melihat Sehun terduduk bersandar di kaki ranjang dengan keadaan kamar yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Langkahnya Luhan bawa secara hati-hati untuk mendekati Sehun dan memeluk Sehun yang sangat terlihat dalam kondisi buruk. "Kau kenapa?"

Pinggang Luhan, Sehun raih dan ia menumpahkan tangisannya dalam usapan lembut Luhan. Hatinya Sehun rasakan seperti terluka parah karena penghianatan yang Yeri lakukan. "Yeri meninggalkanku, Luhan.. dia menghianatiku dan memilih untuk pergi bersama pria lain."

"Kau tau itu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan **kau tau itu?** Apa kau tau hal ini?" Sehun melepaskan pelukkan Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang terlihat gelisah. "Katakan yang sebenarnya.. kau tau kalau Yeri menghianatiku?"

"A..aku." Luhan terlihat gagap dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi semakin yakin dengan tebakkannya.

"Katakan." Memberikan tatapan mendesak agar Luhan mau berbicara secara jujur.

Sedikit mendesah, Luhan menunjukkan tatapan iba. "Aku tidak tau kalau pria itu selingkuhan Yeri, aku hanya berpikir kalau pria itu adalah teman Yeri." Dengan lembut, Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun. "Setiap kau tidak ada di rumah, Yeri sering membawa pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar."

"Bajingan!" Geraman tertahan keluar dari bibir Sehun, dan itu mengundang senyuman tersembunyi Luhan untuk terukir.

Sudah ia katakan, bukan? Kalau semuanya akan berakhir dengan mengagumkan!

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau Yeri berselingkuh di belakangmu. Jika aku tau aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Luhan.. ini salahku karena sudah menikahi wanita seperti dia." Tubuh Luhan, Sehun bawa masuk dalam pelukkannya. "Sekarang yang aku miliki hanya dirimu dan aku mohon, jangan pernah melakukan apa yang Yeri lakukan."

"Tidak akan. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun dan aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu seperti apa yang Yeri lakukan." Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum sembari mengelus belakang rambut Sehun. "Dia kejam, Sehun. Lupakan Yeri, Yeri tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi atau cintai."

Sehun mengangguki perkataan Luhan. Yang Luhan ucapkan benar, Yeri tidak pantas ia cintai dan tangisi karena wanita itu sudah berhianat lebih parah dari apa yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sehun."

Pernyatuan manis itu terjalin di dalam kamar yang menyimpan sebuah rahasia kelam yang tersembunyi. Kini cinta mereka menyatu tanpa sosok Yeri yang Luhan anggap sebagai penghalang. Sehun memang hanya tercipta untuknya, dan Luhan tidak akan berbelas kasih untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk bisa merengkuh manis buah cinta Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

 **ISI SURAT**

Aku tidak tau bagaimana memulainya, tapi aku merasa tidak memiliki nyali jika harus mengatakannya secara langsung kepadamu.. karena itu lah, aku menulis surat ini dengan segala keputusan yang sudah aku pertimbangkan. Maafkan aku karena aku mengambil keputusan untuk pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku memiliki orang lain yang aku cintai dan aku merasa kalau sudah waktunya aku mengatakan ini. Jangan mencariku dan lupakan lah semua yang sudah berlalu.. jalinlah hubungan baru dan hiduplah dengan bahagia karena aku pun akan hidup bahagia bersama dia.

Dan satu hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah, anak yang aku kandung bukanlah anakmu, Sehun. (Tulisan Luhan)

.

Sebelum cuap cuap aku mau say thanks dulu untuk Kakak-kakak tersayangku yang super ketceh yaitu kak Liyya dan Kaka Ambar. Ini bukan modus asli lol Terimakasih untuk Kak ambar sebagai penyelanggara event ini dan untuk kak liyya terimakasih karena sudah selalu tanpa pamrih bantu aku hahaha buat juri lainnya yang aku ga tau ada siapa aja, semoga ga muntahin FF ku yang ga jelas juntrungannya kaya gini.

Ok, FF yang ga tau ini hasilnya kaya gimana karena asli ini keluar banget dari ZONA nyamanku sebagai author yang biasa berkutat dengan tangisan dan kebahagiaan malah sekarang terjun bebas kepembunahan, jadi maaf banget kalo jelek, ga ada daya tariknya, ga kerasaan sentuhan pembunuhannya dan sebagainya lmao asli ini kaya terjun payung, antara selamat atau mati TT

FF ini untuk event HunHan dan FF ini memakan 10k word jadi mohon, semohon-mohonnya, hargai karyaku, kerja kerasaku /lebai/ dengan review kalian^^ cara review gampang ko, tinggal klik kolom review dibagian paling bawah..

Dengan segala kekurangan FF ini yang mungkin juga ada typo nyelip, sekali lagi aku minta maaf.. yang jelas FF ini tercipta(?) sebagai bentuk cintaku ke Luhan karena dia pengen banget meranin psikopat. Padahal aku bingung, kalo psikopat kaya dia itu apa yang dibunuh?

Semoga kalian suka dan terimakasih kalo kalian bersedia meninggalkan review.

Wish me luck, ya allah. Amin! Thanks untuk Yanite dan kalian semua yang udah kasih support aku buat tetap andalin FF ini untuk event ini huhuhuu kalo ga ada kalian mungkin aku udah ganti story TT pokoknya thanks untuk kalian adek-adekku, temen-temenku, kakak-kakakku juga pembaca setia FFkui! I love you all.. Mak virla, big love for you mumuumuuumuu

Dadaaahhh.. See you di FF abal-abalkku yang lainnya^^ Tetap cinta Hun and Han yaaaaa


End file.
